Buen Salvaje
by Kid Walker
Summary: La razón y la lógica siempre han sido partes fundamentales en la vida de Shinichi, hasta el punto en el que se enorgullecía al afirmar que estas regían cada aspecto de su vida, pero una inesperada y sugerente situación protagonizada por Ran lo harán conocer la fuerza de sus irracionales hormonas, a las que intentará detener para no cometer una locura ¿Será capaz de lograrlo?


**Y aquí otra pequeña historia para pasar el rato, espero que la disfruten. Y para todos aquellos que llevan tiempo siguiendo mis historias, espero con algo de suerte poder subir para el asueto de carnaval la continuación de "El Bosque". Si ocurre algo que me lo impida, espero poder hacerlo la semana del 22 al 27 de marzo.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulo, espero que disfruten este corto relato.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Buen Salvaje**

"_¿Por qué?" _Se preguntaba sin cesar una y otra vez Shinichi, sentado en el sillón del estudió de su padre golpeando con impaciencia y nerviosismo el piso con el talón, tratando de obviar el sugerente sonido de la ducha y más aún a la persona que se estaba duchando, junto con todos los pensamientos que aquella situación le ocasionaba.

Definitivamente aquella mujer iba a matarlo de seguir así.

De repente una idea surco su mente ¡Leería alguno de los libros de Sherlock Holmes! Si, esa era una gran idea, tomaría uno de sus preferidos y se sumergiría en las aventuras de su personaje favorito y quizás así dejaría de pensar en meterse en la ducha, tomar a Ran entre sus brazos y comérsela a besos, deleitándose con el suave tacto de su piel húmeda y con los suspiros que le arrebataría con cada beso y con cada caricia, adentrándose cada vez más en aquel terreno prohibido que tanto deseaba y que… "_¡Wow un momento, para el carro Shinichi!_" Se reprochó a sí mismo, dándose un golpe en la frente al notar el rumbo que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos y el efecto que estos estaban causando sobre él.

Sintiendo la urgencia de su desenfrenado deseo en cada poro de su piel, el detective se levantó de un salto del sofá y corrió hacia la estantería de libros que estaba detrás del escritorio, dispuesto a aplacar su voraz apetito y a contener sus más bajos instintos.

Solo un poco más y…

— ¡Shinichi, necesito tu ayuda! —Lo llamo Ran desde el baño haciéndolo tropezar en su carrera y golpearse la frente con la pared, cayendo al piso— ¡Se me olvido tomar una toalla antes de entrar en la ducha! ¡¿Podrías traerme una?!

— Maldita sea Ran… No estas ayudándome mucho —Gruñó frustrado golpeando un par de veces el piso en un vano intento por controlarse y no terminar actuando como un salvaje lujurioso— ¡Voy! —Contesto a duras penas arrastrándose por el pasillo hacia el pequeño cuarto donde solían guardar las toallas y algunos utensilios de baño.

— ¡Date prisa, que tengo frio! —Contestó ocasionando que se bajara el interruptor de la cordura del joven detective, que ya no pudo seguir ignorando las sugerentes palabras de la karateka— ¡Shinichi, estoy esperándote!

Y eso fue todo, esas tres palabras bastaron para que Shinichi se levantara de un salto, mandando al carajo todas aquellas tonterías que lo habían estado "reteniendo" hasta ahora, junto con la razón que gobernaba su vida y que seguía gritándole que ella era su amiga y que debía de respetarla ante todo, pues ella confiaba en él y si actuaba como un animal en celo podía perderla para siempre; pero su instinto reforzado por todo el deseo que carcomía el cuerpo del joven, se hizo presente diciendo: "_Cálmate, no voy a hacerle nada o al menos nada que no le guste después_" recibiendo una ovación mental del detective y de sus alborotadas hormonas, que finalmente parecían estar de acuerdo en algo.

Al llegar al baño, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidente desesperación de la joven, que no dejaba de suspirar con fuerza mientras el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo sobre su delicado y esbelto cuerpo, cuya oscura silueta se encontraba plasmada sobre el opaco y empañado cristal de la ducha, haciendo reprimir un leve gruñido al detective para que no lo descubriera. Ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlo…

Salvo un pequeño detalle en aquel cuarto que simplemente no pudo pasar por alto.

— ¿Ran? —Preguntó acercándose a la delgada puerta de cristal que resguardaba el cuerpo de la chica, deteniéndose frente a esta observando fijamente el objeto que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar— Aquí hay una toalla.

— ¿Si? Supongo que no me di cuenta… Gracias —Respondió al otro lado del cristal la joven karateka, cerrando el grifo y deteniendo el agua "caliente" que caía sobre su cuerpo— ¿Trajiste otra de todos modos?

Shinichi bajo la mirada hacia su mano, comprobando que en efecto había traído otra toalla y aunque no recordaba haberla tomado en primer lugar, simplemente no le importaba.

— Tal parece que si lo hice —Respondió decaído, dándole la espalda y dejando la toalla sobre la tapa del inodoro, dispuesto a salir de allí aprovechando que la razón había vuelto a tomar el control.

— Excelente, porque vas a necesitarla luego —Su piel se erizó al sentir el cálido aliento de Ran en su nuca, a la vez que aquellos delicados brazos rodeaban su cuello, obligándolo a voltear hacia ella y permitiéndole contemplar la perfección de su desnudez antes de adueñarse de sus labios con la misma intensidad con la que él le correspondía— Solo déjate llevar y no preguntes nada.

Aquella era una orden que no tenía intención alguna de cuestionar y que como buen salvaje sabría aprovechar con gusto y sin rechistar, después de todo si la oportunidad se había dado sería muy estúpido de su parte no aprovecharla y disfrutar el momento.

Y "estúpido" es algo que definitivamente no era Shinichi Kudo.


End file.
